nikolaibookfandomcom-20200213-history
Lune Weddall
'''Lune Weddall is a 16-Year-Old sewing prodigy who works as an apprentice under Mrs. Laurent at the beginning of the series. She is the youngest daughter in the Weddall family. ' Appearance Lune is a breathtakingly beautiful girl whose beauty is famous throughout all of Willoby and its surrounding towns. Men from all over the country have traveled to Willoby to ask for Lune's hand in marriage after hearing of how beautiful she is, and some even fall speechless upon seeing her. Lune's appearance is often described as captivating and striking. She has full, naturally red lips, high cheekbones, and large, almond-shaped pale blue eyes.Lune has a very defined jaw and a heart-shaped face, along with a mass of long, wavy red hair. She is very tall, towering over her sisters despite her young age. Personality As the youngest child of Edgar and Francesca Weddall, Lune has been rather spoiled and pampered by her parents, grandparents, and siblings. Despite being so spoiled, Lune developed an extremely ambitious and independent character. She is extremely hard-working and determined, allowing nothing to stand in the way of her career and goals. True to her adolescent age, Lune is incredibly stubborn and temperamental. She gets angry quickly and is immensely impatient with others and herself. While she doesn't care much for school, she proves to be very clever, sly, and manipulative when necessary, and has a lot of common sense. While she is confident in herself and is especially proud of her sewing skills, she is never boastful. Despite being extremely famous for her beauty, Lune considers physical beauty to be shallow and unimportant in life, and is scornful towards those who want to marry her solely because of her beauty. Lune has endless passion for her life and career, and will not allow anything to hinder finding the success she desires. Unlike her siblings, Lune is strikingly assertive and blunt. She despises dishonesty, leading her to be painfully honest. Lune is strict on herself and is the eptiome of an overachiever and perfectionist. Even with her difficult, at times brash, and strong-headed character, Lune is never purposefully unkind or malicious to others, though she initially comes off as cold and intimidating. She is very perceptive and fiercely protective of her loved ones, and will always fight for what she believes in and for the sake of her family. Early Life Lune was born in November and is the youngest child of the Weddall family. As the youngest, she was pampered from birth. Her mother once said that for the first few years of her life, Lune was a rather homely baby, which made her worried about Lune never being able to find a husband. When she turned seven, however, Lune began turning more and more beautiful. By the time she was twelve, her beauty was already attracting attention, with strangers from other towns hearing about the "Red Angel", a nickname she earned for her stunning beauty and red hair. She began school at the age of six, but dropped out when she was fourteen to become an apprentice of the renowned seamstress, Mrs. Laurent. Sometime when she was fourteen, Lune fell in love with Jean Luc, a boy from a poor family who worked in the Weddall bakery. Jean broke Lune's heart, as he rejected her feelings and revealed that he could not love someone as brash and temperamental as her. After the event, Lune was so heartbroken that she cried for days, and then declared that she would never fall in love again, deeming romance a waste of time. Ever since then, she completely rejected all marriage proposals, even from weathy noblemen, and swore that she would remain a maiden for her entire life. Synopsis Relationships *'Jean Luc (Romantic Interest): Jean was Lune's first love. She fell in love with Jean when he began working at her family's bakery when Lune was fourteen years old. Jean was two years older and came from a very poor family who lived at a hostel in the edge of town. Lune fell in love with Jean's hard-working, optimistic, and kind personality, as she noticed that he always shared his food with other children even if he was starving, and never complained when he was exhausted. When Lune confessed her love, Jean rejected her honestly, apologetically admitting that he was rather intimdated by her and did not think he could ever return her feelings due to her temper and blunt way of being. Lune is heartbroken, but the rejection allows her to turn all her focus into her career, and she decides to focus on her dreams and be a maiden forever, vowing to never waste time on romance again. *'Melodie Weddall (Older Sister): '''The two siblings are strong foils of one another, which causes them to at times struggle with communicating with one another. Lune initially held some resentment towards Melodie, claiming that everyone loved Melodie more than her due to her kind, gentle nature, though she overcomes her initial jealousy eventually. Lune cares deeply for Melodie and would do anything to protect her. *'MORE TO COME Gallery Lune talking to Bennet.jpg|Lune taking to Nori Lune running away.jpg|Lune in the woods after running away from Willoby Lune meets the Prince.jpg|Lune being courted by Prince Oberlyn Lune in the snow.png|Lune in the snowfall Lune in the carriage.jpg|Lune talking to Alistair Lune.png|Lune's profile photo Lune and Alistair.jpg|Luna and Alistair speaking Lune at Court.png|Lune dressed for the Ball Lune in the epilogue.jpg|Lune at the Ball Lune in the opening.jpg|Lune in the first chapter Lune talking to Willoby.png|Lune in the Wizard's castle lune worried for alistair.jpg|Worried Lune Melodie and Lune.jpg|Melodie and Lune reunite Young Lune.jpg|Young Lune Melodie nd Lune talk.jpg Category:Pages Category:Eleanor and the Wizard of Willoby Category:Females